The Tiger's Prey
by ManOfManyTales
Summary: Unusual pairing.  Sun Jian x Lu Xun.  Warning YAOI!  AU because Sun Jian died before Lu Xun became prominent.  REVIEW! Sun Jian becomes intrigued after working with his newest and youngest strategist.


**Author's Note: Going to try my hand at another smut pairing. **

**Yes, I know Sun Jian was dead around the time Lu Xun took over as strategist of the Wu army. But the pairing just seemed really hot. So in that respect, it is an AU, and with it details will be changed**

**^READ THAT AGAIN^**

**Disclaimer: The _Dynasty Warriors _game series belongs to Koei (now Temco Koei), based on the Chinese epic _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ by Luo Guanzhong.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tiger's Prey<strong>

**(All character looks from DW7)**

It was a night for celebration. The kingdom of Wu had not only quelled a rebellion in both Jing Province and its own nation of JiangDong, but it managed to defeat and push back an assault from Wei.

Tonight, six people were praised; the three rulers of Wu and their brilliant strategists. They deserved praise for their deeds on three different battlefronts.

The youngest of the three rulers of the Sun family; Sun Quan worked with the strategist Lu Meng and quelled the rebellion in Jing. It was simple really. The leaders of the rebellion were using hostages to negotiate and try and turn the tables. Sun Quan, with Lu Meng's advice, managed to take out the rebel leaders with a small battalion of assassins took out the leaders before word spread to the army. In fact, with the constant fear of execution over their heads gone, all of the rebels defected to Wu.

The oldest son, Sun Ce, "the Little Conqueror" worked with his sworn brother and best friend, the brilliant strategist Zhou Yu and pushed back the rebellion in JiangDong. The rebel army consisted mostly of suffering peasants and dissatisfied soldiers. With Zhou Yu's help, Sun Ce promised to aid the people as best he could, reminding them that mistakes would occur. A supply depot then brought food, weapons, and other necessities to the rebels. The battle was one without ever raising a blade.

The rebellions were both threats to the kingdom of Wu, but the most dangerous threat came from the onslaught led by Zhange He in the name of Wei. This was the real military battle. For this, the father of both the Sun sons, and the founder of Wu, Sun Jian: "The Tiger of JiangDong." With his military might, came the brilliant strategy of a protégé of both Lu Meng and Zhou Yu, the young Lu Xun. Zhange He charged with a cavalry of troops. Lu Xun's plan merely was to have all soldiers with a pike or spear stand on the front line with their weapons forward. It was a massacre. The cavalry of horse riders fell. Horses and soldiers were killed. Zhange He fled with a small group of soldiers. Stragglers were picked off by hidden archers, another strategy of Xun's, which drained the Wei survivors' morale. We celebrated. Sun Jian became interested in the boy.

Unlike his sons, Sun Jian had never worked with Lu Xun. In fact, he'd really considered him too young to be useful on the battlefield or even as a strategist. In Jian's opinion, no boy of 17 could be that skilled. Then again, two of Wu's best had trained him. This was probably Xun's second or third battle. In all his 38 years of life had he seen a boy so young perform exceptionally **(Going off of Dynasty Warriors info, which says Xun is 17 and Jian is 38)**. He would talk with him during the course of the celebration.

It was a grand event. During which, the kingdom of Shu showed up to celebrate, mostly because the king of Shu, Liu Bei, was married to Sun Jian's only daughter and his youngest child, Sun Shang Xiang. Lui Bei came with Shang Xiang as well as his most trusted generals, his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, his strategist Zhuge Liang, and his trusted officer Zhao Yun. They gave the Sun family their praise and went about celebrating with everyone else.

Sun Jian watched the events unfold at the party. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu talked to and constantly flattered their wives, Da and Xiao Qiao. Liu Bei was introduced to all of Shang Xiang's friends in Wu. Sun Quan announced his engagement to Shang Xiang's former bodyguard and now Wu officer Lian Shi.

By the end of the party, everyone was exhausted. Anyone who could get back to their room to sleep did. Most just passed out where they were sitting or laying. Halfway through the night, Lui Bei and Sun Shang Xiang and the other Shu generals departed. Sun Jian thanked them and sent them on their way with provisions for Shu and its people.

Sun Jian examined the throne room. It was crowded with people sleeping everywhere. The tiger decided it was too crowded. He grabbed a dim sum of wine and a dish, and left the throne room. He walked to the vacant courtyard. This time of year, the blossoms were in bloom. He sat on one of the benches underneath the tree.

It was times like these that Sun Jian thought things were worth fighting for. To be able to sit down and relax without having to wear your armor, much like how Sun Jian was now; relaxing without his armor on. He breathed the clear night air and the smell of blossoms in. He then poured himself his first real glass of wine all night, having refused to drink at the party. He drank the alcohol slowly, savoring it.

It was then that Sun Jian heard a rustling. He stood up and turned around to find the source of the small sound.

And there is was. It was just Lu Xun wandering about. Sun Jian merely watched the boy for a few minutes. He just seemed to wander without aim.

'What the hell!' Sun Jian thought. 'Better than drinking alone.'

"Hey!" Sun Jian called. "Lu Xun."

Lu Xun stopped and gasped. Someone called his name. It merely surprised him was all. He looked around for the source of the voice. It was his lord Sun Jian. Lu Xun walked over and bowed before him.

"My lord." He greeted.

Sun Jian nodded. "At ease." Lu Xun stood back up. The tiger patted the spot next to him on the bench. "Come. Sit with me." Lu Xun, always loyal to his lord and land obeyed and sat with the man who a head and a half taller than him, and much more broad. Upon observing him in what could be considered casual clothes, Lu Xun concluded that Sun Jian's armor was really thin, because he still retained his muscular physique (that Xun always thought was an illusion creation by the armor). What interested Xun most was his lord's hair. How a man in his thirties had snow white hair.

Sun Jian poured his dish full of wine. He then offered it to Lu Xun. "Have yourself a drink." The Tiger offered.

Lu Xun shook his head. "I will have to kindly decline your offer my lord. I consider myself too young to indulge in alcohol."

Sun Jian nodded. "Suit yourself. I respect that." He downed the wine in a single gulp. A breeze sailed through the air, which blew Sun Jian's robe open slightly. Lu Xun got a glance at the Tiger's chest and abs. He was amazed at Sun Jian's eight pack abs and chiseled muscles. He wondered if he would get muscles like that in time.

Sun Jian decided he could ease his curiosity out of the boy. "So, how did someone as young as you get so good at strategy?" He smiled.

A faint redness came onto Xun's cheeks. There was essentially a compliment in his lord's question.

"W-well," he stuttered, "I was trained by lord Lu Meng and Zhou Yu. Each one having been in their own number of battles, explained strategy on the battlefield so descriptively that by the time I was to go to battle I would be ready."

Sun Jian nodded. "Is that so? Well," he poured himself more wine, "doesn't surprise me. Zhou Yu and Lu Meng know how to use words in a way that exceeds art."

Lu Xun nodded. He then looked up to his lord. He was handsome, and the white hair only contributed to that. It was a rugged handsome; the kind most warriors were.

In the silence, Sun Jian turned to the 17 year old and noticed him staring. He examined the boy. That look in his eye, he knew Lu Xun was examining him. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

Lu Xun gasped and immediately turned away, face quickly reddening. He hoped he could tell a convincing lie. "N-Nothing my lord. I just thought I saw a peach was growing.."

Sun Jian nodded. "Hmm. I don't doubt your vision, but you are wrong. The blossoms only started blooming. It will be some time before the peaches come." He sipped his wine. Indiscreetly, he moved closer to the boy and rested his hand on his thigh. When he felt the large callused hand on his thigh, Lu Xun turned to face his lord, knowing his face must be extremely red.

"Lu Xun," Jian asked, "what do you think of the laws I have set?"

Lu Xun moved his lord's hand off his thigh and scooted away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Well, my lord, the laws are fair and just."

Sun Jian smirked at the boy's present discomfort. "Actually, I was talking about a particular law."

"Which one?"

"The one which allows men to lay with each other."

Lu Xun's face must have gone ten times redder. He turned away, eyes bulging, face red. Was lord Sun Jian implying…

"I know it's looked down upon, but I have no qualms about it. I believe if you want to be with somebody, be with them. That's why I wrote the law."

Lu Xun had to take several deep breaths before calming down. "I-I-It is a most unusual law my lord, but the reasoning behind it makes it valid. I can agree with that reasoning." He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to tell him what he said next. "In fact, it is a law that I have taken advantage of many times."

Sun Jian nearly choked on his wine. He turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Lu Xun realized what he said and blushed again. "It's just that…er…."

Sun Jian scooted closer. "I am your lord after all. You can tell me." He gave the boy a catlike grin. "Just that what?"

Lu Xun took a deep breath. "When I'm with a man, It's a man of power like your sons or Zhou Yu. Their position of power is just…arousing. I get aroused by my lords' power. I can't help but submit. I bedded Ling Tong, but it wasn't the same because he lacked the power that I wanted so bad to submit to."

Sun Jian's eyes widened. So, outside of the battle Lu Xun was quite submissive. The sparrow had an attraction to power, thought different than most others. Unlike those who wanted power for themselves, Lu Xun wished to submit to power. So far, Sun Jian could only theorize, Lu Xun's sexual rendezvous with some of the high ranking Wu generals (and his sons) satisfied his desire.

'Well then,' Sun Jian thought 'I'll make the sparrow- _MY sparrow_'s dreams a reality.' When Sun Jian realized he called Lu Xun his, he dismissed the thought.

Lu Xun looked up to his lord and realized how close the broad muscular man was. He swore if his cheeks got any redder, he'd blend into his attire.

He took a calming breath before speaking to the 38 year old man again. "Forgive me my lord. It's not my place to- MMPH!"

He was silenced by a pair of lips upon his own. His lord Sun Jian was kissing him. Lu Xun moaned against the older man's lips and slowly began kissing back. He felt the tiger's tongue explore his mouth, and he allowed his own tongue to dance with the invading one.

Sun Jian pulled away only to move his lips to Xun's jaw. The younger boy moaned as he felt soft flesh kiss and lick his jaw and neck. Sun Jian pulled away to examine the flustered boy. He then examined his clothes. He wore a most unusual robe **(This is DW7. Still going to try my best to describe it)** that closed just below his chest. His abdomen was showing. Sun Jian stared at the sparrow's six pack. Xun either trained somewhat, or was in more battles that the tiger initially thought. He grabbed the gold buckle on Xun's robe and unclasped it, followed by untying the three knots that closed the robe at his chest. Once free of the binds, Lu Xun shimmered rather seductively out of his robe, leaving only a white tunic on- or what looked like half a tunic. It stopped just below his chest, leaving his abs bare.

The Tiger captured the sparrow in a searing hot kiss again. Lu Xun's hands grasped his lord's robe and pulled it open, revealing the broad hot muscles of his lord; the defined pecks and eight pack. Lu Xun was aroused now. Lu Xun's arms snaked around Sun Jian's neck and held on for dear life as his legs wrapped around his lord's waist. Sun Jian's hands snaked up the younger boy's tunic and rubbed the flesh.

With a groan of pleasure Lu Xun managed to speak against his lord's lips. "Not here, please. Your chambers." He breathed.

Sun Jian nodded and carried the boy, who still had his arms around Sun Jian's neck and his legs around Sun Jian's waist, to his room. They were furiously, violently, passionately kissing each other. Every now and then, Sun Jian stopped just to press Lu Xun against a wall and make out with him senselessly.

Upon reaching his room, Sun Jian shut the door, and made his way to the bed. He threw Lu Xun down onto the bed, eliciting a moan from the boy. He pulled off his own robe and resumed his passionate make out session with the sparrow. He was aroused. He rubbed the bulge in his pants against Lu Xun's groin which Sun Jian noted was also very hard.

Lu Xun gasped against the tiger's lips when he did this. 'My gods. He's huge.' Lu Xun was glad he chose not to wear his belt tonight- less work.

In his haze of lust, Lu Xun noticed his lord stopped kissing him. He craned his head upward and saw why. Sun Jian was removing Lu Xun's pants.

Lu Xun looked up to his lord and- the very thought of the phrase sent chills through his body – his master. "Leave the boots on." When Sun Jian looked to him, he explained, "it's a quirk of mine. Yours too. Leave them on."

Sun Jian nodded, and pulled off Lu Xun's pants over his boots, leaving them on. Now, Lu Xun was bare to him save for his boots. Sun Jian grinned when he saw Lu Xun's cock standing erect. He was a little bit above average. He grabbed the sparrow's member, and began stroking it.

Lu Xun's head fell backwards as he moaned. His lord's big callused hands felt good on his hard cock. "Oh…oh my lord." He groaned out.

Sun Jian smirked as he stroked Lu Xun, enjoying all the sounds he was making. The tightness in his pants became unbearable. He stood back and removed his pants, leaving his boots on per Lu Xun's request.

Lu Xun gasped at his lord's body. It was rippling with muscles. His cock twitched in anticipation, especially when he saw Sun Jian's cock. It was huge. Much bigger than he initially thought.

Sun Jian climbed back onto the bed and resumed kissing Lu Xun. Lu Xun managed to flip them over so that he was on top. He then laid down on Sun Jian. He crawled down his lord's body. His face pressed against his master's muscled torso, Lu Xun let out a moan as he felt the contours of muscle rub against his face. He crawled down enough to reach the tiger's cock. His breathing started to get deeper, he started panting. His hot breath on his master's cock made Sun Jian moan. He reached forward and grabbed it, barely able to get his hand around it. He then stuck his tongue out and licked the underside of it.

Sun Jian laid back, moaning as he did. Lu Xun's tongue felt good on his stiff member. One of his hands threaded itself through Lu Xun's hair. He guided the boy's lips to the swollen head of his cock by lifting his head up.

"Suck it!" Sun Jian moaned, his voice having an air of authority.

Lu Xun moaned. Sun Jian ordered him. As his lord, Sun Jian had power over him so he couldn't refuse. The fact, that he was at the mercy of Lord Sun Jian and the power he held made Lu Xun shiver. He then took the head of the glorious erection his lord had to offer into his mouth.

Sun Jian grabbed a pillow and moaned loudly into it. The pleasure was overwhelming. He placed his hand on Lu Xun's head and slowly pushed the sparrow down his cock. Although his lord was bigger than any of the other men Lu Xun was with, he still took his lord down his throat with ease, licking and sucking down the enormous shaft as he went down.

Sun Jian was at bliss. Especially when he felt his dick reach the back of Lu Xun's throat. 'Damn,' he thought, 'never, before have I met anyone who could take the whole thing.'

To add to the pleasure, Lu Xun grabbed and fondled his lord's balls, enjoying the sounds his lord made.

Sun Jian was close. He could feel it. He grabbed Xun's head and pulled him off his dick. A trail of saliva rested at the corner of Xun's mouth. He panted heavily, eyes full of dark lust.

"I am not yet ready for release." He threw Xun down. Xun moaned at the display of power, which caused Sun Jian to smirks wickedly. He got off of the bed, and stood in front of it. His deep voice was dark with lust. "Present yourself to me."

Xun moaned, being ordered by the powerful man. He turned his back to the Tiger and then laid down. He raised his ass to the air, staying face down in the bed. "Like this my lord?"

Sun Jian nodded as his hand rubbed the Sparrow's ass. "Exactly like that."

Lu Xun couldn't help but moan as the tiger's rough hands caressed his ass. He wanted to badly for his master to take him. "I'm at your mercy." He moaned.

Sun Jian grinned. "Good. Because you're mine to do with as I please." Sun Jian spread the boy's ass. His tongue darted out and started licking Lu Xun's hole.

Lu Xun gasped at the intrusion and then started moaning. "All yours my lord. Oh!" It was so good- so hot. Lu Xun gripped the bed and pushed his ass back against his master's face."

Sun Jian smirked at Lu Xun's eagerness, and let his tongue slip into Lu Xun's hole, which only caused his moaned to intensify.

The Tiger of Jiang Dong pulled away, which caused Lu Xun to whimper at the sudden emptiness. He wanted to be filled.

"Take me my lord." Lu Xun begged.

Sun Jian smirked and asserted himself. He shoved Lu Xun's head into the bed. "I give the orders!" The tiger's voice was rough and violent. Lu Xun moaned at his lord's action.

Sun Jian positioned himself, and thrust himself all the way into Lu Xun with a single motion. Lu Xun screamed in the absolute pleasure of it. He sat up, and leaned back against the tiger. His hand stretched upward, and clung to his lord's neck.

Sun Jian grinned and grabbed the boy's hips. He thrust into him, starting slow, but picking up speed. Lu Xun moaned and screamed as each thrust filled him with his master's cock.

"Oh god! Take me! Lord Sun Jian! Dominate me!" It went on. Especially when Sun Jian hit a spot that made the sparrow see stars. "YES MY LORD! Hit that spot again!" Sun Jian smirked and complied, which reduced Lu Xun to a screaming heap.

Sun Jian was close, and he knew his sparrow was too judging the way Lu Xun's ass squeezed his cock. With a final thrust and a loud groan, Sun Jian came, filling the boy's tight ass with his seed.

Lu Xun moaned. The force with which his master orgasmed caused him to cum all over the bed.

Sun Jian pulled out of the boy and kissed him again.

Lu Xun panted and gasped for breath. "Lord Sun Jian."

Sun Jian smirked. "You're mine now Lu Xun. You will submit to me whenever I please."

Lu Xun moaned. He wouldn't mind being the Tiger's prey if this is what would happen to him every night.

His kissed his lord and lay against him before sleep took him. Sun Jian soon fell asleep, his sparrow in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's all she wrote. Now REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
